


Boop!

by procoffeinating



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Art, Fluff, Gen, and floof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 17:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10518438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/procoffeinating/pseuds/procoffeinating
Summary: Magnus and Chairman Meow, a scene we won't get in the show but I wanted to see :3





	

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Please don't be worried about allergies, I know, that's what fanart is for.
> 
> 2\. I'm also at [tumblr](https://procoffeinating.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
